


Gdzie ten, który powie mi

by Regalia1992



Category: The Sorcerer's Ring - Morgan Rice
Genre: Crossdressing, Escape, F/M, M/M, kiepskie żarty Iwony, naiwna fabuła, nie ma seksu nienienie, uciekająca panna młoda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Luanda wcale nie miała zamiaru wyjść za księcia Bronsona. Uciekła. Problem w tym, że do zamku MacGillów zmierza weselny orszak, a niedoszła panna młoda jest daleko, daleko za Kręgiem.





	1. że do końca swoich dni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właściwie to mój pierwszy tekst szufladowy. Spisuję go tutaj, starając się jak najmniej ingerować. Zmieniłam tytuł. 
> 
> Tytuł miał pierwotnie być zaczerpnięty z piosenki Vox o tęczowym moście, i (o ile znacie ten refren) samo opowiadanie miało się składać z kilku krótkich rozdziałów. ALE. Okazało się, że tekstu dla kilku postaci mam mało, a Gareth dostaje zbyt duży monopol, dlatego też poprzestałam na trzech rozdziałach i czymś w stylu epilogu.
> 
> Doprecyzowałam opisy, gdzie się rwały. Poprawiłam literówki i gramatykę Yody. Reszta pozostała bez zmian. Sukcesywnie wklepuję tekst.

Luanda gnała na karym rumaku przez Wschodni Jar, ściskając w pasie wysokiego, rudowłosego mężczyznę.

Jej ukochany rycerz, dopiero co zaprzysiężony do Legionu, wyruszył przed laty, wraz z niewielkim oddziałem do Podgórii i choć była to misja samobójcza, dziewczyna miała jeszcze nadzieję na ponowne ujrzenie mężczyzny. Obiecali sobie codziennie do siebie pisać, a orzeł księżniczki był lepszym i pewniejszym powiernikiem niż niejeden z królewskich gołębi. Początkowo zarówno księżniczka, jak i rycerz dotrzymywali swojej przysięgi. Z czasem jednak odstępy między kolejnymi listami stawały się coraz dłuższe. Ostatni zwitek miłosnych słów dostała dwa lata temu, kiedy mieli właśnie przemierzyć Kanion. Luanda przeczytała list, napisała odpowiedź i wysłała swojego orła. Ptak powrócił, jednak nic ze sobą nie przyniósł. Wtedy straciła wszelką nadzieję i zagłuszyła wspomnienie rudowłosego chłopca stajennego. Cztery miesiące później jej ojciec rozpoczął rozmowy z królem McCloudem o przymierzu. Sześć miesięcy później zaaranżował pierwsze spotkanie narzeczonych.

Pierwotnie miała zamiar skierować się do Doliny Ognia i samotnie wypłynąć na którąś z Wysp. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że dotarcie tam wymagało przemierzenia prawie całego Kręgu, wtargnięcia na terytorium MacCloudów i cóż, jej ojciec i jej przyszły teść z całą pewnością już rozesłali za nią pościgi. Wiedziała, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie jej poślubić księcia, szlachcica czy innego przedstawiciela wyższej warstwy społecznej. Mimo to dzień przed ceremonią, pod osłoną nocy czmychnęła z zamku. Wyjście za mąż za człowieka, którego widziała i z którym rozmawiała kilka razy może i przyniosłoby jej ojcu i jego królestwo pokój, dobrobyt i wszystko, co najlepsze, ale wiele razy podczas spotkań z innymi członkami rodu napatrzyła się na takie pary. Z zewnątrz idealni i zakochani, a w środku zimni i oddaleni od siebie. Nie tego chciała, więc ubrała się w znoszone spodnie, czarną tunikę i schowała włosy pod kapturem. O tej porze stajnie nie były strzeżone, co pomogło w wyprowadzeniu konia z boksu. Ale jak przystało na księżniczkę, chowaną pod kloszem i znającą swój kraj tylko z ksiąg i opowiadań, kobieta wyruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie wzięła mapy ani kompasu, gwiazdy niewiele jej mówiły, dziewczyna miała prawo się pomylić.

Początkowo wszystko szło gładko, nawet za bardzo. Problemy pojawiły się koło Smętnego Jeziora, gdzie chatki rybackie i jedna strażnica zostały prawie zrównane z ziemią, natomiast pozostała przy życiu garstka wieśniaków wraz z rycerzami spychała jeszcze mniejszą garstkę goroli do jeziora. Jeziora, gdzie stara kałamarnica już wyciągała macki po swoje jedzenie. W ferworze walki niewielu zauważyło zakapturzonego jeźdźca, a jeszcze mnie postanowiło za nim ruszyć. Właściwie wyruszył jeden, dość wysoki, potężnie zbudowany i ubrany w krowie skóry, nie ludzkie, na szczęście. Biegł za nią kilkadziesiąt mil, aż dogonił i zrzucił z konia.

Upadek nie był mocy, choć na chwilę zamroczył Luandę. Napastnik chwycił dziewczynę w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Zamiast skorzystać z okazji i ukraść konia, nieznajomy postanowił biegiem skierować się do wioski nad jeziorem. Luanda kopała i wierzgała, jednak nie miała wystarczająco siły, by uwolnić się z pewnego uścisku silnych rąk. Po dotarciu na miejsce rzucił ją na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Ubrudzona, z porwanym ubraniem i pozbawiona dobytku (który pozostał na koniu, zapewne już gnającym w nieznanym kierunku) księżniczka spojrzała w górę na mężczyznę. Ten przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, po czym chwycił za chustę i odsłonił twarz.

Tylko _ten_ jeden mężczyzna liczył się dla niej i nie był to Bronson.

_______________&\--------------

Ze snu pełnego przedniego piwa i dorodnych karczmarczych dziewek obudził Godfeya trzask rozłupywanego drewna. Obrócił się na drugi bok i uchylił powiekę. Zobaczył, jak przy kominku Arlette, nastoletnia służąca wielkości co najmniej czterech chłopów, bez trudu rozrywa rękoma na kawałki szczapy drewna. _Dobry Boże_ , pomyślał, _nie chciałbym się jej narazić_. Odkąd uraził Gertel swoimi słowami, które szczerze opisywał jej nieudane próby znalezienia sobie czternastego męża (i choć była jeszcze piękna, to jednak dość mocno przeterminowana do ożenku), staruszka przestała mu usługiwać. Po prostu nie pojawiła się kolejnego dnia w pokoju, przez co niesamowicie zmarzł. Przez tydzień musiał sobie radzić sam z zapalaniem ogniska czy słaniem łóżka, aż ósmego dnia pojawiła się Arlette. Gdy zobaczył ją pierwszy, raz nie był pewien, czy patrzy na kobietę w poczwórnej bliźniaczej ciąży, czy na giganta. Bardziej skłaniał się ku gigantce. Dziewczyna musiała zauważyć, że już nie śpi, gdyż szybko zerwała się na nogi, strzepnęła niewidzialny kurz ze spódnicy i uśmiechnęła się do księcia.

\- Jak się spało, panie? — spytała wciąż uśmiechnięta. Książę zauważył, że w jej uzębieniu brak dwóch jedynej i lewej trójki. Idealnie do rozłupywania orzechów.

\- Wyśmienicie, choć wolałbym, abyś następnym razem ciszej _rozdrabniała_ drewno — powiedział i uniósł się z łóżka.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a kiedy wstał i zsunął stopy na podłogę i wstał, nagle się odwróciła. Przez moment zapomniał, że jest tylko służąca, i choć pracuje w zamku już od roku, nienawykła do widoku nagiego księcia i jego rodowych klejnotów. A może i widoku jakichkolwiek klejnotów, nie był pewien, jak bardzo się w życiu Arlette poszczęściło. Wielkodusznie postanowił zaoszczędzić jej przedwczesnego zgonu i okrył się prześcieradłem. Omdlenie gigantki mogło doprowadzić do postania co najmniej pięćdziesięciocentymetrowej dziury w podłodze, a tego nie chciał. Podszedł do parapetu i spojrzał na stojące na nim kwiaty.

\- Czy stało się wczoraj coś godnego uwagi? — zapytał. — Wiesz, jak bardzo dokuczają mi bóle głowy i nie mogę przez nie nic spamiętać.

Prawdę mówiąc, Godfrey nigdy nie miał problemów ani z głową, ani z pamięcią. O ile był trzeźwy. Po wypiciu sześciu kufli nadal był w stanie bezbłędnie rachować. Po wypiciu ośmiu wciąż był w stanie prowadzić rozmowę bez seplenienia i jąkania. Po dziesięciu jednak zaczynał powoli cierpieć na dolegliwości, które najczęściej dotykają osoby spożywające zbyt duże ilości piwa — tracił nad sobą panowanie. Język mówił co innego, myśli przestawały płynąć, a jego ciało stawało się niesamowicie płynne i bezwładne. Oczywiście dla potrzymania pozorów Godfrey uparcie twierdził, że jest chory, a nie pijany. I cały dwór oficjalnie wierzył w to, choć każdy wiedział, że syn króla po prostu się schlał.

\- Nie, panie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Tylko wasz pan ojciec prosił, żebyście o dziesiątej pilnie przybyli do jego komnat.

Godfrey spojrzał na stojący w koncie zegar z kurantem. Dziewiąta pięćdziesiąt pięć. Szybko skoczył do szafy, uprzednio pozbywając się prześcieradła, czym głęboce wprowadził Arlette w zakłopotanie, po czym zaczął się ubierać.

\- Nie mogłaś powiedzieć mi wcześniej?! Albo obudzić?

\- Ale panicz wczoraj o niczym nie wspominał... — powiedziała jąkając się dziewczyna.

Godfrey zdecydował, że nie ma sensu rozczulać się nad odpowiednim ubiorem. Założył brązowe spodnie, wypłowiałą zieloną koszulę i czarne oficerki, po czym chwycił za leżące na półmisku jabłko, cmoknął Arlettę w policzek i wyszedł z komnaty. Skierował się prosto do królewskich komnat. Idąc pomyślał, czy może przypadkiem tym całusem nie zafundował sobie potrzeby zmiany podłogi. Pewnie tak. Gdy zbliżył się do drzwi królewskiej sypialni, pozdrowił niedbale skinieniem głowy stojących przy drzwiach wartowników, po czym bez pukania czy zapowiedzi wszedł do środka. W komnacie na łóżku leżał częściowo ubrany król, a obok niego przy stoliku stał ten dupkowaty lizus Gareth, ku uciesze Godfreya, mający na sobie rozchełstaną koszulę. Nigdzie nie było królowej ani reszty jego rodzeństwa.

\- Ojcze — powiedział, po czym spojrzał w stronę Garetha. — Dupkowaty bracie. Jakież to radosne spotkanie.

Gareth odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Grymas na twarzy chłopaka potwierdzał, że istotnie jest to _radosne_ rodzinne spotkanie.

\- Godfrey — zaczął król. — Daruj sobie te idiotyczne występny. Podejdź szybko i stań koło swojego brata. Chce wam się dobrze przyjrzeć.

Godfrey niespiesznie podszedł bliżej łózka. McGill przyglądał mu się bacznie, raz po raz zerkając na Garetha. Godfrey kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co władcy Zachodniego Królestwa Kręgu chodziło. Co, chciał wybrać przyszłego zwycięzcę konkursu na najbardziej zadbane włosy?

\- Hmm... — zamyślił się król. — Jesteś niższy niż Gareth.

\- I przystojniejszy — dopowiedział od razu Godfrey.

\- Zapuściłeś brodę i wąsy.

\- Jak na prawdziwego mężczyznę przystało — odparł książę i spojrzał na starszego brata, który do tej pory nie był w stanie wyhodować nawet kilku włosków na brodzie czy pod nosem. Twarz Garetha była gładka jak pup... jak jedwab. Z jednej strony upokarzające, z drugiej nie powinno to przeszkadzać jego kochankom.

\- Jesteś trochę zbyt wąski w talii... Niedobrze.

\- Ojcze — powiedział już z lekka poddenerwowany Gareth. — Nie rozumiem, po co mnie, po co nas tutaj wezwałeś. Jeśli chciałeś usłyszeć, jak Godfrey mi urąga, mogłeś powiedzieć mi o tym od razu.

Godfrey w tym jednym przypadku zgodził się z Garethem. Zwykle, gdy zaczynał naśmiewać się ze starszego brata, król od razu ucinał te żarciki, żarliwie mówiąc o braterskiej miłości. Komentarz o wąskim tyłku przeraził Godfreya. Czy król chciał pobrać pomiar dla nowego tronu? Bo jeśli tak, to Godfrey był przekonany, że jeśli w grę wchodziłaby korona, to jego chudy tyłek bez problemu zmieściłby się nawet i na szpilce. Król podniósł dłoń i skinął w ich stronę.

\- Poczekajmy, aż reszta waszego rodzeństwa do nas dołączy — powiedział. — Tymczasem chcę, abyście powiedzieli mi czy wiecie, gdzie podziała się wasza siostra...


	2. że do ostatniego tchu

Edward MacGill zawsze był pewien, że cokolwiek robi, robi to dla dobra państwa. Dlatego ożenił się z kobietą, którą wybrał mu ojciec. Dlatego nie pozbył się swojego pierwszego prawowitego syna, choć jego spaczona natura była dla niego swoistą obelgą. Dlatego różnież i nie przekaże koronę Kendrickowi, choć jako jedyny z jego synów był jej godzien. Wszystkie jego wybory sprowadzały się również i to tego jednego - musiał wydać za mąż swoją najstarszą, ukochaną córkę. By móc w przyszłości powiedzieć, że dzięki niemu i dzięki temu małżeństwu waśń między rodami MacGillów i MacCloudów została zażegnana.

Był pewien, że Luanda rozumie i nie ma mu za złe. Książę Bronson nie był złym wyborem. Chłopak zdecydowanie różnił się od swego ojca, nie tylko wyglądem, lecz także i zachowaniem. Był o wiele łagodniejszy, stronił od niepotrzebnej przemocy i przede wszystkim nie postrzegał swoich poddanych jako niewiele warte pyłki u jego stóp. Owszem, miewał słabości jak każdy mąż, jednak w ogólnym rozrachunku był lepszą partią niż niejeden znany dzieciak szlachcica. Przynajmniej nie słyszał, by chłopak prowadził hulaszczy tryb życia.

Żeby tylko jego córcia chciała współpracować!

Kiedy orszak przybył do bram, MacGill przywitał się z królem MacCloudem. Od razu zabrał go wraz z księciem Bronsonem do komnaty jadalnej. Salę udekorowano kwiatami białej lilii, a krzesła przystrojono złotym jedwabiem. Stół uginał się pod ciężarem przednich potrawami, których ugotowanie zajęło kucharzom całą noc. Aby nie tworzyć problemów związanych z utrudnioną konwersacją podczas obiadu, usunięto sporą część krzeseł. Pozostawiono tylko cztery, znajdujące się na końcu stołu i ustawione tak, by siedzące na nich osoby czuły się wobec siebie równe. W komnacie znajdowała się już Luanda, stała przy jednym z krzeseł niczym posąg. Edward po cichu modlił się do bóstw, by jego głupie dziecko niczego nie zepsuło.

MacGill poprowadził MacClouda i księcia do stołu, kiedy jego córka dygnęła na powitanie. Protokół wymagał odpowiedzi, zatem MacCloud i jego syn skłonili się nisko. Król zauważył, jak MacGill zerknął na ubraną w niebieską suknię, zapiętą po szyję i ukrawającą swoją twarz pod woalem Luandę. Nie wyglądała idealnie, ale w tej sytuacji nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej. Kiwnął do córki głową, by usiadła obok swojego przyszłego męża. Kiedy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, nalano do kieliszków wina i pokrojono dania, MacGill zaczął:

\- Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła wam bez przeszkód?

\- Nie było źle, choć czasami podróż dłużyła się nam — odpowiedział król, podnosząc kieliszek i upijając z niego łyk wina. — Wydaje mi się, pani, że wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej niż kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Czyżbyś zaczęła dbać o tężyznę?

Na te słowa dziewczyna gwałtownie zwiesiła głowę. MacGill wiedział, że ta obelga była skierowana przede wszystkim do niej, jednak równie mocno ubodła i jego. Udał, że nie słyszał ostatnich słów MacClouda i kopnął lekko córkę w kostkę. Był to ich uprzednio umówiony znak, by nie zabierała głosu. Chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał:

\- Wypiękniałaś, moja pani — powiedział cicho Bronson. — Wybacz, że oferujemy tak niewielką pomoc w przygotowaniu wesela. Czy suknia, która wysłałem dla ciebie wcześniej, pani, przybyła już?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i skierowała ją w stronę swojego przyszłego męża. Spod woalu nie wydobyło się żadne słowo. _No i czego się tak na niego patrzysz? Odpowiedzi szukasz?_ pomyślał MacGill, po czym odchrząknął.

\- Musicie nam wybaczyć, panowie, jednak moja córka nie jest obecnie w stanie mówić. Kilka tygodni temu trudno przechodziła chorobę gardła, przez co jej głos stracił na barwie.

Kiedy tylko skończył mówić, spojrzał na swoich gości. Bronson wyglądał na zasmuconego i przejętego, co dobrze wróżyło. Mina króla MacClouda nie wyrażała nic i MacGill wiedział, że jego słowa trwogi o zdrowie księżniczki są bardziej wymuszone przez protokół niż przez prawdziwą obawę o przyszłą synową. Jeżeli władca Drugiej Części niczego nie będzie podejrzewał, rokowania powinny pójść gładko.

Królowie i książę zaczęli jeść, tylko Luanda miała pusty talerz. W przerwach między mlaskaniem, odchrząkaniem, dłubaniem w poszukiwaniu zawiniętej między zębem nitki mięsa bażanta, głowy rodzin rozmawiały o polityce, a w główniej mierze o przyszłym połączeniu ich państw. MacCloud forsował pomysł chwilowego zaniechania zjednoczenia ziem, wolał oficjalnie połączyć Krąg, jednak wciąż chciał władać swoją częścią królestwa według swego uznania. MacGill natomiast wolał, aby obaj władcy chwilowo wspólnie panowali nad krajem, a potem zrzekli się tronu na rzecz nowej dynastii, którą zapoczątkować miały narodziny potomka Bronsona i Luandy.

\- Zależy nam, aby nasi szczęśliwi narzeczeni jak najszybciej się pobrali — powiedział MacCloud. — Według naszej tradycji do nocy poślubnej powinno dojść nieopodal Wieży, co oznacza dla nas kilka dni drogi, nie wspominając o powrocie do naszego królestwa.

\- Nasze zwyczaje wymagają, by przed weselem młodzi dwa dni spędzili w odosobnieniu, nie kontaktując się ze sobą. Czas ten ma być poświęcony na rozmyślaniu o przyszłości i powinien utwierdzić zakochanych w ich postanowieniu. Dlatego też proszę, abyście jeszcze dwa dni poczekali.

MacCloud zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony.

_______________&\--------------

_Podróż do Wieży byłaby o wiele milsza bez ojca_ , pomyślał Bronson, spoglądając przed siebie. Tradycyjnie, na początku siedmioosobowej grupy, dumnie kroczył kary koń króla MacClouda. W niewielkim oddaleniu podążali za nimi dwa jego wierni słudzy, bliźniaki Ker i Mer. Mężczyźni służyli mu od ponad dwudziestu lat i ojciec Bronsona ufał im bardziej niż komukolwiek, nawet bardziej niż swojemu własnemu synowi. Za bliźniakami jechał on wraz ze swoją małżonką. Za nimi zaś korowód zamykała straż, mająca baczenie na ich bezpieczeństwo. Luanda wciąż miała na sobie weselną suknię, trochę już zniszczoną i ubrudzoną trudami drogi. Jedną ręką podtrzymywała narzucony na ramiona jego płaszcz, a twarz zasłoniła chustą tak, że jedynie można było dojrzeć jej błękitne oczy. 

Bronson musiał przyznać, że obawiał spotkania się z MacGillem, a jeszcze bardziej obawiał się spotkania z dziewczyną. Ostatni raz widział księżniczkę dziesięć miesięcy temu. Była piękna niczym poranek. Kruczoczarne długie włosy i oczy koloru szarej stali. Wysoka, choć nie wyższa niż on, smukła jak witka. Los jednak zakpił z niej, obdarzając ją biustem tak niewielkim, że ledwie widocznym. Jego ojciec uwielbiał z tego kpić i mawiał, że płaskość jego żony zapewne pomoże mu się z nią pokładać. Król wciąż wypominał mu młodzieńcze eksperymenty, które z trudem tuszował, przelewając krew każdego męża, który chyłkiem uciekał z książęcych komnat. Książę zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek doniósł o tym jego żonie. Która kobieta chciałaby za męża człowieka, który uwielbiał czuć coś w sobie? 

Jednak kiedy znów ją ujrzał, wszelkie obawy, jakie żywił, opuściły go. Przez ten czas, jak sam przyznał podczas uczty, wypiękniała. Urosła trochę, jednak nadal nie była wyższa niż on. Ścięła włosy, które teraz lekko kręciły się na zakończeniach w okolicy szyi. Nie miał możliwości spojrzeć na jej twarz, nawet ślubnym kobiercu, nawet teraz. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, wciąż w pamięci mając wspomnienie o niej. Przez chwilę i tylko chwilę zastanowił się, czy równie jak on lęka się ich pierwszej nocy.

Książę mocno potrząsnął głową. _To nie czas na takie wspominki_ , pomyślał. Cmoknął na konia i podjechał do swojej żony. Ta odwróciła w jego kierunku głowę.

\- Moja pani — powiedział, spoglądając na nią z troską. — Mam nadzieję, że nasza podróż nie zaszkodzi ci w rekonwalescencji po przebytej chorobie. Czy boli cię gardło? A może chcesz odpocząć i napić się wody?

\- Wszystko ze mną dobrze, mężu — usłyszał w odpowiedzi zachrypnięty, niski głos księżniczki. — Dziękuję ci za troskę o mnie, mężu.

\- Jeśli będziesz czuć się źle, nie wahaj się mnie o tym poinformować — powiedział.

Księżniczka, potakując, skinęła głową. Przez chwilę jechali tak, w ciszy, słysząc tylko tentem kopyt. Branson, by umilić czas jazdy, zaczął opowiadać dziewczynie o swoim królestwie. Księżniczkę interesowało to, co myśli o ich małżeństwie i jak planuje ich wspólne życie. I choć Luanda nie spytała go, co zrobi w ich pierwszą wspólną noc, to Branson wiedział, że dziewczyna chciałaby jednak coś na ten temat usłyszeć. Więc powiedział. 

Po godzinach rozmowy, a może bardziej monologu przerywanego raz po raz pytaniami księżniczki, podjechał do nich Mer, mówiąc, że ojciec pragnie z nim zamienić kilka słów, a on w tym czasie zaopiekuje się jego żoneczką. Dokładnie, powiedział żoneczką, i do tego uśmiechnął się ohydnie. Branson poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy tylko dojadą na miejsce, chwyci za rękawice i rzuci ją w stronę Mera. Jego Luanda nie była jakąś tam pierwszą lepszą wiejską dziołchom. Chwycił za lejce, spiął konia i podjechał do króla.

\- No jesteś, ile mogę na ciebie czekać? — spytał oburzony władca. — Guzdrasz się jak wąż w maśle. Durny chłopak — spojrzał na swojego syna. — Wiesz, co masz z tą kukłą MacGillów zrobić, tak?

\- Ojcze nie wiem, czy będę w stanie sprostać nadziejom, jakie we mnie pokładasz — powiedział książę, patrząc na kamienną twarz MacClouda. — Postaram się ze wszystkich sił, by nasz potomek był mężczyzną, jednakże nie wiem, czy dam radę...

\- Zamilcz — usłyszał szorstko ze strony króla. — I przestań robić z siebie błazna. Wystarczy, że MacGill już nas znieważył, dając ci do poślubienia swoje drugie dziecko. To byłby cud, gdyby udało wam się spłodzić cokolwiek, co wyszłoby z ciała tej twojej "żony". Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego takiego.

\- Nie rozumiem, ojcze — powiedział. Bo nie rozumiał. Przed przybyciem do Pałacu MacGilla nasłuchał się od ojca, jaki ma być męski. \- Zatem czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Oczekuję, że staniesz na wysokości zadania — odpowiedział mu MacCloud. — I podporządkujesz sobie tego dzieciaka. Ty masz mieć władzę nad żoną, nie żona nad tobą. Dlatego po przybyciu do Wieży masz wywiązać się z umowy, jaką jest to małżeństwo. A teraz dołącz do niej i zabaw ją rozmową. Może wyszepcze ci jakieś cenne dla nas sekrety.

Bronson cmoknął na konia, by ten stanął. Poczekał chwilę, aż jego żona wraz z bliźniakiem przybliżą się i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie swojej żony (uprzednio wyganiając okropnego mężczyznę).

Pogubił się. Od małego ojciec wbijał mu do głowy, że gdy już podrośnie i ożeni się, jego obowiązkiem jest zapewnienie ciągłości rodu. Opowiadał, jak bardzo ważne jest posiadanie licznego potomstwa z legalnego łoża, choć sam miał tylko jego, Bronsona. Jego matka nie była w stanie urodzić więcej dzieci, a sam poród mocno nadwyrężył jej siły i zdrowie. Król miał tuziny bękartów i znany był ze swojego zainteresowania dziewkami, jednak dzieci z tych schadzek wciąż nie mogły dziedziczyć korony. 

Dlaczego więc teraz, po tylu latach nagle przestał wymagać od niego syna? Czyżby królowa-matka byłą przy nadziei? A może ojciec wcale nie miał zamiaru przekazać mu korony? Może myślał, że jego syn nie jest w stanie zapłodnić swojej żony? Przecież byle chłop to umiał. Wystarczyło, że chwyci ją i przydusi na łóżku i spojrzy w jej szare oczy i...

Niebieskie, błękitne oczy. Tak różne od szarego spojrzenia Luandy.

 _Och_ , pomyślał.


	3. będę całym życiem mu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wypycham, bo i tak nic nie dopiszę, bo i tak już nie pamiętam fabuły, bo mi się nie chce , bo mam stos tłumaczeń do zrobienia. Bo w tejże chwili jedyne, co zaprząta moją głowę to _RicStar_ i opowiadania o nich.  
>   
> 
> Nie do wiary, że zrobiłam z Bronsona takiego durnia i że mój Gareth jest jak cielęca panienka.

Gdyby tylko mógł, Gareth skoczyłby z jednego z okien Wieży, o ile miałby pewność szybkiej, bezbolesnej śmierci. I, oczywiście, o ile nie byłyby one zakratowane. Wciąż miał na sobie ślubną suknię, ściskający jego pierś gorset, a stopy bolały odkąd tylko wyszedł z kaplicy. Myślał, że najgorsze już za nim. Karmił się nadzieją, że może podczas podróży do Wieży coś się zdarzy, że może napadną na nich zbóje, a on wykorzysta chwilę i zdąży uciec od swojego męża, jak najdalej się da.

Mąż. Kiedyś pewnie skakałby z radości, że może związać się z mężczyzną, i to za pozwoleniem ze strony ojca. W myślach wciąż odtwarzał tamten dzień, kiedy ojciec powiedział mu, że zajmie miejsce Luandy. Kiedy wszedł do królewskiej komnaty był pewien, że ojciec zbeszta go za przewinienie, o którym nie miał pojęcia. Tymczasem on zaczął mu się przyglądać, komentować jego posturę, rysy twarzy, uczesanie. Gareth poczuł się nieswojo, kiedy usłyszał z ust ojca ocenę, jakby ten sprawdzał walory kupionego konia czy nowej kochanki. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i kiedy miał już zapytać, dlaczego król wezwał go do siebie, przyszedł Godfrey. I rozpoczęło się porównywania do siebie braci. A później padły słowa, które przesądziły o jego losie.

\- Gareth, zostaniesz narzeczoną księcia Bronsona.

Pierwsze, co zaświtało mu w głowie to _to mężczyzna_. Druga myśl szeptała, że przecież to Lu ma wyjść za księcia. Trzecia myśl zamknęła się w litanii słów, które wypowiedziane, zapewniłyby mu dwa tygodnie karnego szorowania nocników. Kiedy Godfrey wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, opierając się o brata i przy tym potrząsając nim, Gareth w końcu załapał znaczenie słów. Skoro ma być narzeczoną, to znaczy, że będzie musiał udawać kobietę. Skoro ma wyjść za księcia, to znaczy, że Lu nie może tego zrobić. To znaczy, że Lu się zapodziała, znikła, uciekła albo odmówiła. To znaczy, że to jedna wielka podpucha. To znaczy, że nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia.

Nie zdążył wyszykować się na obiad z królem i księciem. Służki, które zostały sowicie wynagrodzone za milczenie, ubrały go prawie tak, jak ubierają się zaprzysiężone do celibatu matrony. Nie miał zarostu, choć twarz jego zdradzała męskie rysy. Macocha przykazała mu nosić woal, który zasłaniał twarz, a jednocześnie nie robił z niego całkowitego ślepca. Gdy usiadł koło księcia, poczuł, że plan ojca nie może się udać. A kiedy ręka Bronsona chwyciła jego nadgarstek... Dobry boże, był wtedy tak przerażony, że mężczyzna spojrzy na niego, spojrzy w dół i zobaczy, jak bardzo podniecające były jego słowa o wspólnym życiu.

Tradycja wcale nie wymagała dni odosobnienia, jednak były one wymagane po to, by zmienić wygląd Garetha i możliwie jak najbardziej upodobnić go do Lu. Były to dwa dni krępujących zabiegów, które prawie nic nie pozostawiły z jego męskiej dumy. Służki dwoiły się i troiły, jednak i tak wiedział, że podczas nocy poślubnej Bronson wszystko odkryje. I nie pomogą zgolone włosy z nóg, wypielęgnowane dłonie i starannie nałożone mazie i kremy. Bronson nie nabierze się na to, że jego narzeczonej nagle urosły dwa jądra i sprawiła sobie dodatkowo penisa. Na kilka godzin przed uroczystością przyszedł do niego ojciec. Odprawił służki, ocenił jego wygląd i powiedział:

\- Nie masz szans zająć miejsce Luandy, choć możesz się postarać. Masz go zadowolić, i choćbyś miał upić go winem, zakneblować i związać, książę ma być _zadowolony._ Po pokładzinach MacCloud już nic nie zrobi, małżeństwo będzie ważne, a pokój przypieczętowany.

Ceremonię i wesele pamiętał jak przez mgłę. W kaplicy siedzieli obok siebie, w lekkim oddaleniu. Z racji jego niedawno przebytej "choroby" nie pocałowali się, jedynie wymienili uścisk dłoni. Bronson chwycił jego rękę mocniej, uniósł do ust i pocałował jego palce. Dziwne uczucie zagnieździło się gdzieś w jego sercu. A potem był bal, zabawa, wino i tańce. Tradycja nakazywała, aby świeżo pobrani jako pierwsi napili się wina i skosztowali potrawy. Nigdy wcześniej czerwone wytrawne nie smakowało jak oliwa, a pieczony udziec jak popiół. Wymówił się i zniknął, póki MacCloud nie rozkazał swoim bliźniakom go znaleźć. Pożegnał się z rodziną, siadł na konia i ruszyli w stronę Wieży.

Miło było słuchać opowieści Bronsona o jego ojczyźnie, o obyczajach w niej panujących i mieszkańcach. Żałował, że nie mógł dłużej słuchać księcia. Gdy mężczyzna oddalił się od niego, a jego miejsce zajął lubieżny najemnik, myśli Garetha zaczęła zaprzątać prowadzony przez niego monolog. Mężczyzna mówił z naleciałościami starego języka, spodziewając się, że Gareth go nie zna. Na jego nieszczęście, książę MacGill pobierał nauki tego zapomnianego, używanego jedynie przez garstkę gminu dialektu. Argon co prawda szkolił go w jedynie dyplomatyczniej, poprawnej mowie, jednak książki zawierały więcej słów, których czasem nawet i zapijaczony dziwkarz Godfrey by się powstydził.

_Jak go weźmie, kiedy go weźmie, gdzie go weźmie. Czy będzie krzyczał, czy będzie wił się z rozkoszy, czy może się popłacze. Ile razy dojdzie, czy w ogóle dojdzie, czy sprosta wymaganiom księcia. Czy książę da radę sam, czy się nim podzieli, czy król też weźmie w tym udział._

Im bliżej byli Wieży, tym bardziej Gareth czuł się źle. Nasłuchał się, i choć nie zdradził się, że rozumiał mowę mężczyzny, to coraz bardziej obawiał się nocy poślubnej. Gdyby miał choćby mały kozik i więcej odwagi, pewnie pchnąłby w serce albo podciął gardło, niekoniecznie Bronsona. Jednak był damą, księżniczką i żoną, a tym nie przystoi władać niczym innym poza nożem do obierania pyrek. Gdy weszli do komnaty, już przygotowanej, książę przeprosił go, mówiąc coś na temat ubrań i medykamentów i wyszedł z pokoju. Mężczyzna wykorzystał tę okazję i zaczął przeczesywać komnatę, byle tylko znaleźć coś ostrego, małego, ale zadającego śmiertelną ranę. Znalazł nożyk do otwierania listów. Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył go pod poduszką dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy drzwi otwarły się i staną w nich książę.

Bronson wszedł i zamknął drzwi bezszelestnie. W dłoni trzymał koszyk, przykryty chustą. Gareth domyślał się, że w środku może być kolacja. I wino. Tak, wino byłoby tutaj wskazane. Spiłby do nieprzytomności księcia, rozebrał jego i siebie a rano powiedział, że już po wszystkim i miałby mężczyznę z głowy. Dopóki ten nie zażądałby dowodu, bo Gareth szczerze wątpił, żeby zażądał kolejnego razu.

\- Myślałem, że nie masz już na sobie ubrań i czekasz na mnie w łóżku - powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem książę. - Tymczasem widzę, że palisz się do pokładzin tak samo, jak ja.

Gareth nie odpowiedział nic. Kiedy szperał w komnacie, ściągnął woal i teraz materiał leżał na podłodze, ciśnięty jak szmata. _Jest dobrze,_ pomyślał, _skoro jeszcze nie rozpoznał we mnie mężczyzny._ Zatrzepotał sztucznie wydłużonymi rzęsami, jak to robiły zalotnice Godfreya, uśmiechnął się przymilającą i wygiął się w stronę księcia MacClouda.

\- Tradycja nakazuje - powiedział, obniżając głos. - Aby mąż osobiście rozebrał żonę. Czekałam na ciebie, mężu mój, i poczułam pragnienie. Czyżbyś przyniósł nam trochę wina?

Książę odstawił koszyk na stolik i powiedział:

\- Nie.

To trochę burzyło wcześniejszy plan Garetha. To _bardzo_ zmieniło plan. Książę podniósł nogi i podkurczył je na łóżku, patrząc, jak nieśpiesznym krokiem Bronson idzie w jego kierunku. Gareth wsunął rękę pod poduszkę, opuszkami palców wyczuwając nożyk. Jeżeli będzie musiał, zabije się, albo lepiej, zabije jego. Jak ojciec mógł myśleć, że podmienienie go za Lu nie ściągnie na nich gniewu MacCloudów? Stary głupiec.

Bronson przysiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął w kierunku Garetha dłoń. Położył ją na jego łydce, tuż gdzie kończyła się suknia ślubna i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Zahaczył palcami o rąbek materiału i sunąc dłonią po goleniu, kolanie, udzie powoli podnosił suknię, wciąż wpatrując się w coraz bardziej przerażone oczy Garetha. Kiedy miał już całkowicie podnieść suknię i odsłonić bieliznę, książę powstrzymał dłoń Bronsona.

\- Czyżby to, co słyszałem z twoich ust podczas podróży, było kłamstwem? — spytał cicho książę MacCloud.

\- Nie, była to szczera prawda — odparł Gareth swoim niezmienionym głosem. — Jednak nie byłam w pełni z tobą szczera — _nie, nie, nie będę w stanie zabić ani siebie, ani jego, przecierpię i przeżyje_. — Mój książę, ja...

Jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez dotyk dwóch palców na wargach. Bronson przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Gareth mógł zobaczyć w jego miodowych oczach uczucia zgoła inne niż obrzydzenie i złość. Palce osunęły się na jego brodę, przesunęły po szyi i dotarły do jego piersi. Jego płaskiej jak decha piersi, gdzie w szalonym tempie serce tłukło o żebra.

\- Nie musimy już udawać — usłyszał. — Doskonale wiem, kogo wziąłem za żonę, mój książę.

Gareth zesztywniał. Bursztynowe oczy wciąż na niego patrzyły. Bez obrzydzenia. Bez złości. Z... Zauroczeniem? Zaciekawieniem?

\- Skąd... — zaczął.

\- Skąd wiem? — spytał, a Gareth przytaknął. — Przyznaję, że aż do naszej rozmowy podczas podróży nie wiedziałem. Szczelnie cię zakryli, niewiele mówiłeś, a naszym ojcom za bardzo zależało na ożenku. Nie mogłem cię nawet pocałować — powiedział wyraźnie zawiedziony.

\- I nie chcesz mi ściąć głowy?

\- Tak, jak ty nie chcesz wbić mi nożyka od papieru w serce.

\- Zatem... co zrobimy?

\- Ale z czym?

\- Z tym wszystkim — Gareth wyrzucił dłonie w powietrze. — Z nami, ślubem, naszymi ojcami. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że dobrowolnie zgadzasz się na utknięcie w związku z kimś, kogo ledwo znasz. Lepiej, z mężczyzną, którego ledwie znasz.

\- Masz rację, nie chcę żyć w takim związku. Dlatego chcę, żebyśmy odłożyli na bok nasze pokładziny i lepiej się poznali.

\- Żartujesz.

\- Nie — powiedział Bronson. Pogładził zarumieniony policzek księcia. — Chcę cię poznać. Jesteś wart tego, bym cię poznał.


	4. A gdzie czerwone korale?

Od przyjazdu do Wieży minęły cztery dni. MacCloud nie spał tej nocy. Obok niego w łóżku leżały dwie dziewki, które bliźniacy przytargali z wioski niedaleko Wieży. Po dwóch dniach jazdy czuł się niesamowicie wyposzczony i dobrze wiedział, że jedna kobieta mu nie starczy. Planował nie spać tak długo, aż nie usłyszy, jak jego pierworodny czyni swoją powinność i wsadza to, co ma głęboko w tyłek paniczyka MacGillów, aż ściany wieży dzwoniły. Kiedy podczas przyjazdu do zamku po raz pierwszy ujrzał postać Luandy, wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Ta wysoka giduła szła ciężko jak kowal, kompletnie pozbawiona wdzięku i gracji, z jaką poruszają się kobiety. Dłonie były zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie, a woal zakrywający twarz ewidentnie potwierdzał przypuszczenia MacClouda. To nie była Luanda.

Rozkazał kilku swoim przybocznym śledzenie każdego ruchu "księżniczki" oraz jej świty. Na próżno. Osobowość persony podającej się za córkę MacGilla była jedną z największych tajemnic i jego żołnierze jedynie przynieśli ze sobą marny raport, opisujący dzienne obowiązki. Nic ponadto. Następnego dnia król spróbował inaczej. Niby przypadkiem, bez zamierzonego celu spotkał się z resztą rodzeństwa Luandy. Jej siostra utyskiwała, że księżniczka nie ma już czasu na spotkanie z nią i zabawę. Najmłodszy dzieciak mówił, że nie przypomina sobie, by chorowała, chociaż mógł się mylić. Bękart nie powiedział nic ważnego, jedynie poprosił o nieprzeszkadzanie księżniczce w czasie jej odosobnienia. Na dobrą sprawę najbardziej gadatliwy był tej pijak. Król spotkał go w barze, już podchmielonego. Widocznie skończyły mu się miedziaki albo zapomniał poprosić o nie ojca, gdyż na wzmiankę o postawieniu mu kufla rozochocił się. I rozplątał się jego jęzor. Paplał i paplał, głównie od rzeczy, choć w tym bełkocie MacCloud wyłapał kilka faktów.

Nie było żadnej tradycji odosobnienia. Królewna była otwartą i pogodną osobą. Drugi syn króla wyjechał na poszukiwania czegoś albo kogoś. Kiedy księżniczka była mała, nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem ugryzł ją pies w rękę, przez co na lewej dłoni, tuż przy kciuku miała dwie ranki, dwie blizny po kłach zwierzęcia.

Wysoka giduła nie miała na dłoniach żadnych blizn.

MacCloud musiał mieć pewność, że ta kobieta skrywająca się za woalem jest spokrewniona z MacGillami, inaczej cały plan podporządkowania sobie tego królestwa obróciłby się w proch. Tej nocy zakradł się do pokoi przyszłej synowej i czekał pod jej drzwiami, aż służki wyjdą. Kiedy te przekroczyły próg, od razu zauważyły monarchę i dygnęły. MacCloud znał się na kobietach i od razu zauważył tę, która była łasa na tytuły i klejnoty. Chwycił ją i zaprowadził do swoich pokoi. Tam wcisnął ją na łóżko i obiecywał, przyrzekał, wyznawał oraz przede wszystkim tym razem kochał, nie pieprzył, do utraty tchu. Po godzinie służka przyznała, kim jest zastępczyni, czy może raczej zastępca Luandy.

Z początku był wściekły.

Chciał od razy ruszyć do komnaty MacGilla i zarżnąć go, potem jego żonę, dzieci a na końcu znaleść tego chłopaka i powiesić go. Najlepiej za jaja. Wiedział jednak, że poza chwilową ulgą takie zachowanie niczego nie przyniesie, więc chwycił dziewczynę, wyrzucił ją za drzwi i zatrzasną je. Zapalił świece i nago usiadł w fotelu. Resztę nocy spędził na zimnej kalkulacji. Zdziwiło go, że MacGill odważył się wcisnąć swojego syna Bronsonowi, zamiast jakiejś dziewczyny. Cóż, kontrakt, który zawarli jasno mówił, że tylko ktoś z dzieci króla może poślubić jego syna. Nie spodziewał się, że w tej kwestii MacCloud będzie wierny tej przysiędze. Rano MacCloud stwierdził, że może i to lepiej, iż będzie miał w garści prawowitego następcę tronu, niż jakąś niewnoszącą prawie nic w posagu dziewczynę. Zawsze o wiele łatwiej przyjdzie mu zaszantażować króla, no i prościej jest o spadek.

Jego głupkowaty syn niczego nie zauważył, co potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia, że chłopak kompletnie nie nadaje się do rządzenia. Po ślubie Bronsona tytuł korony Zachodniego Królestwa przypadnie albo dzieciakowi MacGilla, albo jego synowi. Gdyby pozbył się syna, wziął za "żonę" Garetha, mógłby zażądać dla siebie tronu Zachodniego Królestwa. A kiedy już zdobyłby go i miał władzę nad całą częścią cywilizowanego Kręgu, cóż... Kobiety to delikatne stworzenia, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy źle nadepną i spadną ze schodów. Z pięciuset schodów. Ale najpierw będzie musiał upewnić się, że Bronson jednak ma jakiekolwiek jaja i złamie tego chłopaczka. Nakłanianie do powtórnego małżeństwa nie powinno być już tak trudne.

MacCloud usłyszał, jak ktoś otworzył drzwi.

Postać - jedna, a może jednak dwie - weszły do pokoju szybko. Król, po części zaplątany w piernaty, po części w ciała dziewek, nie był w stanie wystarczająco szybko zareagować, kiedy ktoś pochwycił go i zaczął krępować dłonie. Wtedy, dopiero wtedy, obudziły się dwie leżące w jego łóżku dziewki. Narobiły hałasu, drąc się wniebogłosy i, jakby to była nadzwyczajna rzecz na świecie, zemdlały. Głupie, niewarte funta cegły stworzenia, nawet niepotrafiące pomóc swojemu panu.

Minęła chwila, a on - nagi, poobijany i przede wszystkim związany, został wyprowadzony przez napastników z komnaty. Choć mrok spowijał wieżę i żadna z pochodni się nie paliła, MacCloud wiedział, że toboły opierające się po obu stronach drzwi to jego zaufani obrońcy, jego bliźniaki. Król szarpał się, próbując uwolnić się od swoich oprawców, ale nie był w stanie. Jego krzyki, odbijające się od murów wieży, nie były w stanie przywołać pomocy. Zawlekli go na sam szczyt wieży i pchnęli mocno w stronę flanki. Uderzył o nią barkiem, raniąc sobie skórę. Podniósł głowę, gotów miotać w te szuje obelgi i krwawe przysięgi, gdy przy blasku księżyca rozpoznał ich twarze.

\- Ty! — wysyczał wściekły. — Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem, ty parszywy błaźnie! I to z nim, z nim mnie zdradzasz?! Ty podła namiastko...!

Gareth podszedł do swojego teścia i podźwignął go na nogi. Przesunął go bliżej otworu flanki, bez słowa. Król przestał rzucać się na prawo i lewo, spróbował inaczej wywalczyć swą wolność.

\- Słuchaj — powiedział pośpiesznie, zezując wzrokiem od syna po Garetha. — Słuchaj, uwolnij mnie, zabij tego parszywca, a uczynię cię bogaczem! Oddam ci koronę, swoją i MacGilla! Oddam ci pałace, ziemie zamieszkałe i te zza Kręgu! Uczynię cię najważniejszym mężem w Kręgu, tylko mnie ocal!

— Niestety, wasza wysokość, jestem tylko wierną żoną mego męża — odparł Gareth.

Mężczyzna pchnął mocno króla, a ten zachwiał się i przeleciał przez flankę. Bronson podszedł do miejsca, gdzie stał książę MacGill. Spojrzał w dół, szukając wzrokiem ciała swojego ojca. Ciemność nocy i wysokość wieży ukryła leżące na ziemi połamane ciało.

\- Wiesz, że musiałem to zrobić, prawda? — spytał. — Że musiałeś. Gdyby nie Mer i jego długi jęzor, to moje ciało leżałoby bez ducha u stóp wieży. Musieliśmy to zrobić, musieliśmy. On niszczył nasz kraj, zniszczyłby i twój lud. A jego plan, jego chęć ciebie...

\- Nie mnie musisz przekonywać — odparł Gareth, chwytając dłoń Bronsona i ściskając ją lekko. — Cokolwiek powiedzą ludzie, postąpiłeś dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czujecie niedosyt? Zakończyło się dziwnie? I po cholerę ten rozdział? 
> 
> Cóż. 
> 
> Nie czuję się na siłach, aby inaczej zakończyć tę opowiastkę. W głowie miałam całkiem inną wizję zakończenia (oczywiście poza morderstwem króla, to było od początku zamierzone), jednak koniec końców co trochę przekładałam rozdział, dopisywałam dwa słowa i tyle. Fik od listopada stał w miejscu, ja zmieniłam zainteresowania, jednak nie chciałam porzucić opowiadania tuż przed końcem. 
> 
> Trzeba było ze sceny zejść, póki wena była.


End file.
